Torn Apart
by ILOVETMI
Summary: What happens when Sebastian comes back to Los Angeles to pay the Blackthorns a visit? *this is meant to be a crossover for Mortal Instruments and Lady Midnight*
**Hi! I decided to give this story a try since I did it for a book report of Midnight Lady. And I got an A on it so here's the story and see if you like it or not. But it does have a lot of detail so please bare with me. So please read it and review. If anyone likes it, then hopefully I could update regularly. I'll probably update every week or so cause life happens and I'm busy with school and family. You know how life is. Anyways, into the story!**

When Emma woke up, she noticed that she was laying in her bed. When she sat up straight, she rolled her head to make the soreness go away. She looked away and noticed that it had to be around noon. Her room had sunlight streaming through the window, giving it a natural look. She got off of her bed and walked towards her bathroom. She noticed that she had dirt and blood caked on her skin and also some cuts from the battle before. Her hair was a jumbled mess and she had dark shadows under her eyes.

I wonder how Julian is doing, she thought. She noticed her parabatai rune shimmering on her right arm. Her only true love yet their love for each other is forbidden. So close to her yet so far. If only they hadn't been parabatai in the first place then she could have Julian all she ever wanted. She would praise and adore his wavy black hair, his blue-green eyes, the sharpness of his cheeks and bones and especially how his lips moved against hers.

She sighed and looked into the mirror and carefully removed her gear. She winced, feeling the aches that the whip lashes on her back gave her. She ignored the pain and stepped into the shower. She rinsed off all the dirt and blood off of her including the horrid memories of baby Tavvy on the sacrificing stone, of watching Julian almost getting killed, being trapped with the person who was family but who had killed her parents five years ago.

She remembered Malcolm's face when she stabbed him with Cortana and whispered in his ear, "For my parents." She vividly remembered Malcolm's life slowly bleeding out from his wound and how the Portal had taken him to the depths of the dark ocean. She shuddered, not wanting to think of those terrible dreams she had last night but the fact that they weren't dreams and that they were memories from the battle from yesterday, and it had made it even more scarier.

Emma slowly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She glanced into the mirror once again and saw a girl with blue eyes and blonde, curly hair framing a delicate face. She looked at her arms and saw tiny scars that were faded and permanent runes wrapping around her arms and body. She was a warrior, born to kill demons and protect the world and die trying to save the world. That was the mandate of being a Shadowhunter. Everyday she trained to be successful in the duty and also to avenge her parents death, which she already did.

She focused five years of her life to get revenge of the person who was responsible for her parents death. Now that that was done, she didn't know what to do. Ignoring those thoughts, Emma got dressed and placed healing runes. She watched all of her wounds stitch themselves up and was replaced by the faint scars.

Once she was done, she headed out of her room and into the halls of the Los Angeles Institute. She was mindlessly walking until she found Church, who was ensconced in a patch of daylight.

"Hi Church. Anything new?" Emma asked the Persian cat. The cat just simply meowed, indicating that Emma should follow. She did until they reached the double doors, and Church meowed again to tell her that she needs to open it. She did and saw that he was heading for the beach. She sighed and scooped him up and ran quickly across the street to the beach. The beach itself was bright with the sun beaming down to the deep blue ocean. She put Church down and went walking toward a bunch of huge rocks. She knew where they heading, Emma and Julian's hideout.

Once they arrived, she noticed that Julian wasn't the only one there. The other figure was crouched down into a ball and was rocking back and forth. Jules stood up, as if sensing Emma's arrival and walked to her. Emma could see the bags under his eyes and he was tense. He grabbed her arms and started tracing on her arm, "J-O-H-N-I-S-D-E-A-D." She suddenly knew who the boy was, it was Kit Rook. So she traced his arm, "W-H-A-T-H-A-P-P-E-N-E-D?" He replied, "D-E-M-O-N-S" She then asked, "W-H-Y-I-S-H-E-H-E-R-E?" He finally put, "H-E-I-S-O-N-E-O-F-U-S."

She was shocked at the last sentence but she composed her face and slowly walked to the frightened boy. Kit finally saw her and whispered, "Please help me. I don't know what to do." "We'll help you," Emma breathed. He chuckled, "I just saw my dad being torn apart by those...those demons! And what are you gonna do about it?! Huh?! How are you going to help me destroy those things when they always come back to tear more people apart?!" Emma was aware that Julian was silently watching the scene unfold before him.

"I-I don't know but I promise you that I will help you," Emma said softly, "but only if you trust me and Jules. We really do want to help you in any way." Kit thought about it for what seemed to be forever when he barely nodded. Even with the slight shake, it said so much of kit allowing them to help him out and teach him how to be a real Shadowhunter.

"Come on, we've got to introduce you to everyone," Emma said as she stood up and held a hand out. He hesitated on taking her hand but reluctantly took her hand. After he got up, she turned around and turned to Julian. "Ready," he asked. "No, I'm gonna run for an hour or two. But make me lunch please."

He nodded and was about to turn around when he quickly came to hug her. She was surprised at this but quickly hugged him back. They held onto each other, smelling each other's scent, him smelling of salt, soap, and clover. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity and that they were the ones there. Unfortunately, they weren't and kit cleared his throat. They broke apart and Emma immediately wanted to have Julian back in her arms but he had priorities at the moment.

"Come back soon, I heard that it's gonna storm later on and I don't want you getting cold," he said seriously. She laughed lightly, " out of all the things that could happen to me, you're scared of me catching a cold?" "Yes, yes I am," he simply replied. "Go on and get Kit comfortable and introduced. It looks like he doesn't want to be here," Emma said in a joking time.

He nodded and joined kit who was awkwardly standing there on the balls of his feet. Emma continued to stare at them until they disappeared into the Institute.

With a sigh, Emma started doing her daily run. She loved to run with the sun beating down and the light breeze brushing her golden locks. She loved to feel the ground slip under her and she felt invincible when she ran. She thought about the positive and negative things but her answer to everything was that she's going to find out one way or another. She already did with her parent's death and who had murdered them. It was Malcolm Fade, High Warlock of Los Angeles and also like family, and he had to pay the price. Which he did since he was lying on the ocean floor already. And now Emma had to deal with her feelings for Julian. Uncle Jem specifically said that parabatai weren't supposed to fall in love since their was a consequence to pay. But they're already too late since they do love each other dearly.

A harsh breeze came by, taking Emma out of her thoughts she looked around and saw nothing but desert and the beach in the distance. With a huff, she set out towards the Institute. She realized that she went past where she usually ran, probably about another mile or so.

She flew by buildings as she entered the place that she was familiar with. When she was coming to her hideout, she felt a slight tingle on her parabatai rune. She stopped in her tracks to see her rune slowly fading.

Then she felt the pain. It was an excruciating pain that she never experienced before. She fell to the ground screaming in agony with her left arm cradling her right arm where her parabatai rune lay. She felt as if a part of herself, of her soul, was slowly being torn apart and shredded. She cried out in pain crying out from her best friend, her true love, her parabatai. She couldn't think clearly but she forced herself off the ground and started to sprint towards the Institute. The way there, she kept muttering Julian's name until she stopped in front of the double doors. She looked at her surroundings and everything was quiet except for the waves crashing off in a distance and thunder. Emma suddenly wished that she should of taken Cortana with her but that was in her room. She slowly opened the doors and saw nothing. It was pitch black in their so she left the door open to let some light in. As she stepped more and more into the entry, the door suddenly closed and locked.

But before she could do anything, a figure that she immediately recognized by the shape had lunged at her and pinned her against a wall with a knife pressed up against her throat. She gasped and tried to remove the knife but the intruder had a strong grip on her and that's when the lights came on.

She looked around and saw all members of the Blackthorn family in the same position as her. She saw that Mark and Diego required at least three men all pointing their knives at the body. But all the children had scared faces with wife's eyes. She wanted more than anything to get them all and protect them. But she couldn't and finally she saw her intruder.

She looked the same except for those pitch black eyes. She immediately recognized those eyes. It had given her nightmares for five years since the attack at the Los Angeles Institute. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. She had thrown a knife into his chest and all he did was laugh and effortlessly pulled the knife out as if it was nothing. The sudden realization made all the blood run away from her face. She gasped with fear while the intruder just wickedly chuckled. She didn't know how he resurrected since Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale had burned his body but here he was, controlling her parabatai.

"Welcome home, Emma Carstairs," the boy sneered, "We've been waiting for you." And all Emma heard was the thunder crackling close by the Institute.

 **How was it? Like it or not, review so that I could update! Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
